S'il n'en fallait que deux
by Elsar
Summary: Recueil de one shot. Numéro 5 : Les pensées de Sirius à l'enterrement d'Hermione.
1. Sans bruit

Une toute petite histoire Hermione/Drago. La chanson est celle qui m'a inspirée pour écrire, elle n'a pas forcément grand chose à voir avec l'histoire en elle-même.

Je dédie cette fic à Virginie1 dont la review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir.

**SANS BRUIT.**

_Elle en fera des poches Pour mieux se persuader __Que sa vie n'est pas moche Qu'elle est juste encombrée Par des filles angéliques Qui regardent son mec Elle connaît la musique Mais ses yeux restent secs._

_Sans bruit Il la trompera Sans bruit Puis il rentrera Lui dire Il n'y a que toi que j'aime La vie est une bohémienne Et c'est sans bruit Que les larmes viennent._

_Elle posera ses valises Sur les quais des grandes lignes Pour voir comment se brisent Les illusions intimes Elle refera sa vie Mille fois dans sa tête Mais ce qu'on décide la nuit Demain sera peut-être._

_Sans bruit Il la trahira Sans bruit Puis il rentrera Lui dire Il n'y a que toi que j'aime La vie peut devenir chienne Et c'est sans bruit Que tout son cœur saigne._

_Elle pensera au pire En longeant des écluses Mais elle préfère souffrir Sans se trouver d'excuses Elle parlera de lui Comme s'il était mort Sur sa photographie Elle jettera des sorts._

_Sans bruit Elle le trompera Sans bruit Puis elle rentrera Maudire L'appartement désert La vie est une carnassière Et c'est sans bruit Qu'on rentre en enfer..._

_Patrick Fiori._

* * *

- « Mademoiselle, ils vous attendent en bas », rappela un jeune homme qui passait par-là.

- « Je sais. Encore quelques minutes et je descends. »

Hermione se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait de haut les dizaines de personnes qui s'agitaient dans le jardin. _Son_ jardin. Merlin savait à quel point elle aimait cette maison qu'elle avait décorée à son image et surtout combien elle détestait que des inconnus, toujours plus nombreux, y ait accès. Mais _il_ avait une image à gérer et _sa_ carrière passait avant tout. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était sure qu'il l'aimait... Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'y avait pas eu cette inexplicable passion entre eux, ce feu qui les habitait et les laissait inassouvis l'un sans l'autre.

- « Hermione, il faut que tu viennes maintenant. Ce ne sera pas long... », l'appela Blaise.

Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Elle portait une robe rouge qui moulait sa poitrine et sa taille avant de s'évaser pour tomber en différents morceaux sur ses genoux. Elle était l'égérie même de la femme-enfant, la tentation incarnée, le feu sous la glace. Comment pouvait-on faire autrement que de la désirer ? Pourtant pour l'instant, la nature énergique de la Gryffondor était quelque peu ternie.

- « Ne mens pas Zabini, il va y en avoir pour des heures », déclara-t-elle dans un sourire. « Surtout que j'ai accepté cette interview après... »

Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vague avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées.

- « J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix... Si c'est toi qu'ils envoient, c'est que je suis très en retard ! »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard complice : tout le monde savait que Blaise était le seul à savoir comment s'y prendre avec «l'ingérable » Mademoiselle Granger !

- « Au fait, demanda Zabini en glissant un bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, tu sais où est Zoéline ? »

La jeune femme stoppa net le mouvement, ses yeux étincelant de fureur :

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que Zoé doit faire des photos ? »

Le hochement de tête du sorcier la fit entrer dans une colère noire. Furieuse, elle dévala l'escalier et courut à la rencontre de Drago.

* * *

Drago Malfoy était, dans son jardin, en train de choisir entre différentes photos. Il était l'image même du calme alors que la cinquantaine de personnes autour de lui bouillait d'impatience. Malfoy avait toujours été patient et puis de toute façon, il l'aurait attendue toute sa vie s'il avait fallu. Alors, à quoi bon s'énerver ? _Elle_ était tout ce dont il avait besoin, la seule, l'unique, sans qui il ne pouvait pas vivre. Et il se foutait royalement du fait que les autres avaient aussi une vie et qu'ils auraient certainement aimé rentrer chez eux ! Il releva la tête en entendant des exclamations de soulagement. Hermione venait de faire son apparition... Il remarqua brièvement qu'elle était furieuse mais ne vit que ses pieds nus, sa robe volant autour d'elle et ses cheveux lâchés. Elle avait l'air d'une bohémienne, pensa-t-il en souriant. Une bohémienne diablement sexy. Il était sûr que s'il mettait une photo d'elle à cet instant en couverture de son prochain disque, cela suffirait à tripler les ventes !

- " Bonjour », déclara-t-il doucement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Drago gardait toujours son calme et elle en était incapable. Il arrivait toujours à l'avoir de cette manière...

- « Je suis en retard », fit-elle remarquer.

- « Oh ! Tu es sûre ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... », répondit-il sarcastique en ne se départissant pas de ce doux sourire qu'il lui réservait.

- « Il est hors de question que Zoé soit sur ses photos... »

Elle venait seulement de se souvenir de la raison de son emportement, il avait le don de lui faire perdre toute notion du réel.

- « Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda une jolie blonde d'une voix agressive en se rapprochant d'eux.

Carla... Elle était l'agent de Drago, une jeune femme adorable et compétente qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à supporter ! Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la jalousie ! La fusillant du regard, la sorcière se tourna vers elle :

- « Elle ne fera pas ses photos parce que je suis contre. »

Hermione adorait abuser de son pouvoir ! Mais sa bonne conscience la poussa à se justifier :

- « Elle rentre en seconde en septembre et la seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est qu'on ne la remarque pas. Je ne suis pas certaine que poser avec la rock star du moment, sacrée sex-symbol par toutes les femmes de 10 à 80 ans, soit la meilleure façon de passer inaperçue ! »

- « Pas de problème, on fera sans elle », décida Drago souverainement.

- « Mais... », tenta de protester Carla.

Un regard assassin de son patron la poussa à se taire. Elle jura intérieurement : elle aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps, on ne contrariait pas Hermione Granger si on tenait à continuer à travailler avec Drago Malfoy. La métamorphose était stupéfiante : Drago qui était arrogant, capricieux et insupportable devenait doux comme un agneau dès que la jeune femme était en jeu.

- « Merci », le remercia Hermione radieuse. « Je t'adore. »

- « Ne parle pas trop vite... »

Un pli soucieux barrait le front du jeune homme et il lui jeta un regard désolé.

- « Vas-y, je t'écoute », soupira-t-elle résignée.

- « Je pars dès que les photos sont finies. Pour une semaine. »

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir :

- « Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy... Je suis prête à faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi. J'accepte que des milliers de femmes fantasment sur ton corps, que tu te donnes à fond à ton public, que tu passes les trois quarts de ton temps dans des endroits où je ne suis pas, ... J'ai même accepté que l'on ne se marie pas parce que cela ne collerait pas à ton image de rebelle qui se fout de tout ! Mais ça, non... Je veux que tu sois là demain soir. »

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était folle de lui, au sens premier du terme, et elle pouvait lire la même chose dans son regard... Doucement, il rapprocha leurs deux visages et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement, il les caressa, les mordilla jusqu'à ce que, dans un soupir, elle les entrouvre. Alors, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il l'embrassa. Ses mains, glissant sous sa jupe, se posèrent sur ses fesses la collant à lui. Un toussotement gêné les ramena à la réalité : ils n'étaient pas seuls...

- « Mia... », chuchota-t-il dans une douce supplique.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant d'annoncer :

- « Si tu n'es pas là demain soir, je ne serai plus là lorsque tu rentreras. »

Et cela résonnait désagréablement comme un ultimatum.

* * *

Hermione s'installa dans un canapé, ramenant ses pieds sous ses fesses dans une attitude enfantine. Anita était installée en face d'elle. Anita était une journaliste qui approchait de la cinquantaine et en qui Hermione avait toute confiance. Elle était une des rares qu'elle acceptait de recevoir.

- « Théo est un stagiaire », déclara la femme en désignant le jeune homme à côté d'elle. « Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il assiste à l'entretien ? »

La sorcière secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas très envie de faire cette interview... », déclara la journaliste sans allumer son magnétophone.

C'était pour cela qu'Hermione l'appréciait : Anita était toujours directe et elle était sûre qu'elle ne détournerait pas ses propos. Elle eut un sourire intérieur alors que ses pensées la ramenaient à Rita Skeeter.

- « En effet, vous avez bien compris », se décida-t-elle à répondre.

- « Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté ? »

- « Parce que je l'aime », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire désarmant.

La journaliste lui renvoya son sourire avant de demander :

- « On y va ? » Devant l'acquiescement d'Hermione, elle poursuivit : « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

- « Je vais avoir 22 ans. »

- « C'est très jeune », constata Anita.

- « Oui, enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! » rétorqua Hermione en riant.

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Zoé me trouve extrêmement vieille. Du haut de ses 15 ans, je suis l'adulte responsable. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Je n'avais que 19 ans lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. J'ai eu du mal à envisager que je pouvais avoir de l'autorité sur elle. »

- « Zoé ? Vous voulez parler de Zoéline, la jeune sœur de Drago ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

- « Est-il exact que Drago et vous prenez en charge son éducation ? »

- « Oui, ça l'est. Dray l'adore, ils ont toujours été très proches et leurs parents étant indisponibles - La sorcière eut un froncement de sourcils : quel euphémisme ! Lucius était à Azkaban et Narcissa flirtait avec la folie – il lui a semblé normal de s'occuper d'elle. »

- « Et vous ? N'est-elle pas une charge ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna la sorcière. « Zoé est une jeune fille adorable, nous sommes devenues inséparables. J'essaye de la protéger du mieux que je peux. »

- « La protéger ? De la célébrité de son frère ? »

- « Oui. De cela et du reste. Il n'est jamais évident de devenir adulte et je pense que la médiatisation n'y aide pas. »

Hermione savait de quoi elle parlait. Ils étaient, elle et les anciens élèves de Poudlard, la génération Potter. Ils avaient grandi avec une guerre. Ils étaient sortis prématurément de l'enfance obligés de faire face à la situation. Ils avaient été exceptionnels à cause des circonstances. Ils étaient devenus des héros malgré eux. Ils avaient tout vécu trop tôt : l'adulation des foules, la haine, la trahison, l'amour, la mort. Et quand enfin tout avait été finit, ils étaient restés seuls face à eux-mêmes. Et était venu le moment du bilan : qui suis-je en dehors de ce combat, que suis-je capable de faire et surtout, comment fait-on pour vivre une vie normale ? Ils avaient été la génération sacrifiée de cette guerre... C'est pourquoi Harry ne supportait pas l'idée de s'attacher, pourquoi Ron rentrait toujours trop tard chez lui, pourquoi Neville se tuait à la tâche, pourquoi Drago avait un tel besoin de reconnaissance et pourquoi elle, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui...

- « Hermione ? » l'appela Anita. « Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, oui. Désolée. »

- « Bien, nous allons reprendre au début pour nos lecteurs qui ne vous connaissent pas. Comment avez-vous rencontré Drago ? Vous étiez à l'école ensemble ? Quelles étaient vos relations ? »

- « Et bien... Comment dire ? » fit mine de réfléchir Hermione. « Je suis désolée de casser le mythe mais nous nous détestions. Il était tout bonnement insupportable, une véritable peste, termina-t-elle dans une grimace. »

- « Vous n'avez pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir... », fit remarquer Théo d'un air sceptique.

- « Non en effet. Je me suis rendue compte durant ma dernière année que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Il a fallu du temps pour que je le croie mais il a fait ses preuves. »

_- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demandait une jeune fille abasourdie à son meilleur ami._

_- « Je te répète Mione que c'est Malfoy qui a prévenu Dumbledore », insista Harry._

_- « Tu veux dire qu'il est un espion ? Comme Rogue ? Mais depuis quand ? »_

_Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sous le choc._

_- « Alors ça, je n'y aurai jamais cru ! » déclara Ron résumant l'avis général._

_Deux heures après, dans la salle commune des préfets :_

_- « Malfoy ? » appela-t-elle timidement._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? » répondit-il hargneux._

_- « Merci beaucoup », murmura-t-elle._

_Il la regardait maintenant sans comprendre._

_- « Pour Harry », précisa-t-elle._

_Un demi-sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres :_

_- « Tu me dois un baiser maintenant... »_

_- « Quoi ? »_

_- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'autre jour quand tu m'as hurlé dessus, tu as dit que tu étais prête à parier n'importe quoi que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien dans ma vie... »_

_La jeune sorcière semblait hésiter sur le comportement à tenir :_

_- « Tu ne fais jamais rien gratuitement n'est-ce pas ? » l'accusa-t-elle mais il était clair que la situation l'amusait._

_- « Jamais non », répondit le Serpentard en se rapprochant d'elle._

- « A la fin de vos études, vous vous êtes séparés amis... », enchaîna Anita.

- « Nous n'étions pas vraiment des amis mais nous avions vécu des choses importantes ensemble. Nos rapports étaient assez étranges en fait, mais nous étions tellement sûrs de ne jamais nous revoir. »

- « Et que s'est il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bouleversé vos plans ? »

- « Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il n'est jamais devenu proche de Drago mais ils ont développé une espèce de respect mutuel. Il m'a offert un jour une place pour aller voir les Sorrow. A l'époque ils débutaient, le groupe n'était pas très connu. »

_- « Une place de concert ? Heu..., c'est gentil Harry mais... », hésitait Hermione au téléphone._

_- « Tu n'as pas lu le mot que je t'ai mis avec ? » interrogea le jeune homme._

_- « Si, si. Comme quoi j'aurai une surprise... »_

_- « Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue Mione. Promets-moi que tu vas y aller... »_

_Le soir même, dans une petite salle de concert surpeuplée, Hermione attendait sa surprise. Et elle fut de taille. Le groupe Sorrow entra sur scène et elle découvrit que le chanteur dont on vantait à tous vents la voix et le physique n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malfoy. Etrangement il la remarqua tout de suite dans le public. D'un autre côté elle était la seule à ne pas hurler d'admiration, encore sous le choc. Elle profita de la musique un peu hébétée et à la fin du concert, après bien des hésitations, gagna les coulisses. Elle n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la loge du chanteur (Il avait donné des instructions.) et lui offrit un sourire timide lorsqu'il la fit entrer._

- « Et ? » la relança Anita.

- « Nous avons refait connaissance. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures de nous, de ce qu'étaient devenues nos vies, de notre passé, ... Il a fini par me raccompagner chez moi. »

Un sourire mutin éclairait maintenant le visage d'Hermione :

- « Arrivés sur le pas de ma porte, il m'a dit que nous en avions trop vécu pour se voiler la face de cette façon et il m'a embrassé. Nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. C'est comme cela que tout a commencé... »

- « Est-ce qu'au départ ce n'est pas sa carrière qui vous a attirée ? » demanda Théo du bout des lèvres.

La jeune femme lui adressa un gentil sourire, il avait l'air si mal à l'aise qu'il lui rappelait Ron lorsqu'il devait prendre la parole en public.

- « Je ne crois pas non... » Elle sembla réfléchir. « Ca a un côté gratifiant bien sûr mais à l'époque, le groupe n'avait pas un tel succès. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte. Je trouvais ça très sympa : les salles pourries, les cachets minables, les repas après les concerts, ... Il y avait une telle complicité dans ces moments, c'était bien loin des tournées mondiales qu'ils font aujourd'hui. »

_- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Clay, le bassiste, en voyant son ami grogner._

_- « Un problème ? Tu veux dire une catastrophe ! Regarde-moi cet endroit. Qui voudrait jouer ici franchement, à part vous ? Il faut être un peu taré... Je ne pourrais jamais faire un éclairage digne de ce nom. Je sens que vous allez devoir vous passer de lumière », se lamenta de manière théâtrale Paul qui, du haut de sa cinquantaine, servait à la fois d'éclairagiste, d'homme à tout faire et de bonne fée aux trois artistes._

_Louis, qui jouait à la fois de la batterie et du clavier, se mêla à la conversation et attrapa Hermione, qui passait par-là, par le coude :_

_- « Aucun souci Paulo, tu n'as qu'à mettre notre petite Mione au milieu de la scène. Elle est tellement jolie que sa beauté rayonne... Elle éclairera cet endroit comme elle éclaire ma vie ! »_

_Un éclat de rire général suivit cette touchante déclaration : Louis était connu pour sa passion pour le sexe féminin et ses discours tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ! _

_- « Louis, si je te vois encore traîner à moins trois mètres de ma copine, je ne promets pas que tu puisses jouer ce soir », menaça faussement Drago._

_- « Bon les enfants... , les rappela à l'ordre Paul, si on les faisait ces essais de sons ? »_

_Il y eut un concert de protestation. Finalement Clay et Louis s'installèrent, prirent une mine dépitée et entamèrent une marche funèbre alors que Malfoy entraînait Hermione dans une valse fantasmagorique. Paul secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce en marmonnant contre «ces jeunes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête » !_

- « Et aujourd'hui, vous ne retrouvez plus cette complicité entre eux ? » s'étonna Anita.

- « Oh si, bien sûr que si. Il y a entre Clay, Louis et Drago une amitié à toute épreuve. C'est juste que... Les choses ont changé, elles évoluent c'est normal. Il y a maintenant plus de deux cents personnes qui travaillent sur chacun de leur concert : l'époque de la galère est belle et bien terminée ! C'est devenu autre chose, ce n'est ni mieux, ni moins bien... : c'est juste différent. »

La sorcière paraissait songeuse, un peu nostalgique et la journaliste ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Avec toute la perspicacité qu'exigeait son métier, elle demanda :

- « Dites-moi Hermione, est-ce que vous assistez aux concerts des Sorrow ? »

- « Non je ne le fais plus, je crois que j'ai fini par me lasser. Je connais Dray en tant qu'artiste par cœur, je suis plus intéressée par l'homme. Je ne vais qu'aux premières de chaque nouveau spectacle. »

- « Une espèce de rituel entre vous ? »

- « C'est plus que ça. Drago a un côté très superstitieux. » Elle eut un rire léger : « Il va me détester pour avoir dit ça ! » Puis retrouvant son sérieux : « Il préférerait annuler le concert plutôt que de commencer sans moi. »

- « Vous plaisantez ? » s'étrangla le jeune stagiaire.

- « Absolument pas », répondit Hermione au jeune homme ébahi.

Il semblait vouer une admiration sans borne aux Sorrow et avait du mal à imaginer que des artistes tels qu'eux soient prêts à arrêter un concert parce que la petite amie de leur leader n'était pas là !

_Zabini pénétra en trombe dans la grande maison en appelant à tue-tête son amie._

_- « Je suis là », lui répondit une petite voix. » Mais je t'en supplie Blaise, parle moins fort... »_

_Le sorcier la repéra enfin : elle était allongée dans le noir sur le canapé du salon et était emmitouflée dans un tas de couvertures._

_- « Cela ne vraiment pas ? » grimaça-t-il en s'approchant._

_- « Si je pète la forme. Cela ne se voit pas crétin ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête... », s'énerva Hermione avant de gémir de douleur_

_- « Je suis vraiment désolée Mione mais il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi. »_

_Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le visage de la jeune femme :_

_- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Drago ? »_

_- « Rien de grave », la rassura-t-il. « Enfin si on veut. « _

_Il s'éloigna et se mit à faire les cent pas._

_- « Tu ne vas jamais me croire... Il refuse de monter sur scène ! »_

_Hermione s'était difficilement relevée :_

_- « Quoi ? Comment cela ? »_

_- « Il refuse tant que tu ne seras pas là », finit par lâcher Blaise._

_- « Tu plaisantes ? » s'indigna la sorcière. « J'ai une migraine terrible et Monsieur fait un caprice parce que je ne suis pas là pour jouer les groupies ! »_

_Zabini la dévisagea un instant :_

_- « Je ne pense pas que cela ait grand chose à voir avec le caprice... Il est réellement paniqué Mione. »_

_La jeune femme paraissait ne plus savoir quoi faire, prise au dépourvu :_

_- « Mais Zoéline est bien là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue._

_- « Tu sais très bien qu'il ne montrera jamais aucune faiblesse devant Zoé... »_

_Hermione poussa un petit soupir que Blaise ne sut interpréter et il lui sembla voir perler des larmes à ses paupières quand elle quitta la pièce pour se changer._

_- « Dray, c'est moi, ouvre... »_

_Hermione se tenait devant la loge de Malfoy et elle sentait ses jambes vaciller. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouvera dans les bras du jeune homme._

_- « Mia... », souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas pu... »_

_La jeune femme vit avec surprise qu'il retenait ses larmes et ravala toutes les remarques désobligeantes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit durant le trajet. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embraser tendrement et faillit tomber, prise de vertige._

_- « Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Drago en la forçant à s'asseoir._

_- « Juste un léger mal de tête. Trois fois rien... », répondit-elle dans une moue contrariée._

_Evidemment Malfoy ne fut pas dupe : tout en elle criait la maladie. Remarquant qu'elle cherchait à éviter la lumière, il comprit : elle faisait une de ces horribles crises de migraine à en crever de douleur._

_- « Tu es venue uniquement pour moi... », constata-t-il avec un sourire d'intense satisfaction._

_- « Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta sollicitude », répondit-elle sarcastique. « Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! Malfoy, tu ne crois pas que nous avons dépassé le stade où je suis censée te rassurer sur mon amour pour toi ? » se moqua-t-elle affectueusement. « La prochaine fois, emporte une photo de moi, cela m'évitera le déplacement », ajouta-t-elle pince sans rire._

_- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. J'ai besoin de toi et tu le sais. Je t'aime », murmura-t-il avant de disparaître._

_Les clameurs et les applaudissements lui vrillèrent les tympans alors que le groupe entrait sur scène._..

- " J'ai l'impression que la carrière de Drago ne vous impressionne plus. Vous paraissez blasée... »

Hermione dévisagea Anita longuement : elle semblait peser le pour et le contre pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait révéler.

- « Dray a fait un parcours exceptionnel et il s'épanouit dans la musique. Je serai toujours admirative, je suis très fière de lui. Mais je sais aussi exactement quels sacrifices il..., nous avons dû faire, pour en arriver là. »

Théo, qui attendait manifestement de plus amples explications, allait poser une question lorsque Anita le coupa d'un regard. Il fallait savoir respecter certains secrets pour gagner la confiance des gens.

- « Comment ressentez-vous le fait de vivre avec un homme adulé par les foules ? » demanda-t-elle pour reprendre en main l'interview.

- « Je ne vis pas avec cet homme là. Les gens aiment Drago des Sorrow, moi pas. Je vis avec Drago Malfoy, un homme extraordinaire et ma relation avec lui n'a strictement rien à voir avec son métier. »

- « Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire croire que la relation qu'il entretient avec ses fans ne vous gêne pas... », insista la journaliste.

- « D'accord j'avoue », répondit la jeune femme en riant. « C'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué en vérité. Comment accepter que ma vie privée soit étalée dans les journaux ? Comment réagir quand des gamines se jettent sur lui dans la rue ? La réponse est encore incertaine », grimaça-t-elle. « Tout dépend de mon humeur... J'essaye de lui faire confiance aveuglément, de ne jamais douter. C'est encore ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour pouvoir continuer à vivre tranquillement. »

- « Vous n'avez jamais peur qu'il vous trompe ? Toutes ces femmes dehors ne vous inquiètent pas ? »

- « Non. »

Et la fermeté dans la voix d'Hermione ne laissait de place à aucun doute.

- « Vous l'avez parfaitement défini », ajouta-t-elle. « Elles sont dehors et je suis dedans... »

_- « Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien la copine du chanteur des Sorrow ? » demanda une voix insolente._

_Hermione se retourna en soupirant. Premièrement elle avait horreur d'être interpellée dans la rue... Deuxièmement, elle détestait être vue comme la copine de... Autant dire que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face n'avait pas gagné d'emblée sa sympathie._

_- « Oui c'est bien moi », répondit-elle quand même._

_- « Et bien profites-en bien parce que cela ne va pas durer ! Je suis sa plus grande fan et nous sommes des centaines prêtes à nous battre pour lui », lui lança la fille d'un air réjoui._

_La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux effarés : elle n'en revenait pas du culot de son interlocutrice !_

_- « Mais vous ne le connaissez même pas ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer._

_- « Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai lu tout ce qui le concernait. »_

_Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le tutoiement puis éclata de rire à la fin de la phrase, ce qui déplut à la groupie._

_- « Vous avez tout lu ? Bien. Félicitations. Et que savez-vous donc sur Drago ? »_

_Elle était de plus en plus perplexe devant la bêtise humaine._

_- « Tout je te dis. Sa date de naissance, le fait qu'il s'occupe de sa sœur, toute sa carrière, son film préféré et même qu'il adore les femmes habillées en rouge. »_

_Pour confirmer ses dires, elle montra à Hermione son haut rouge. Elle paraissait très fière d'elle. Mione, elle, était ébahie et calmant sa colère, siffla méprisante :_

_- « Oh ! Et c'est avec ça que tu comptes prendre ma place ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu n'as aucune idée de qui est Drago. Tu ne vois de lui que ce qu'il accepte de montrer aux gamines ignorantes dans ton genre ! Connais-tu ses forces et ses faiblesses ? Sais-tu ce qui peut le faire pleurer ou rire ? Non ! Ces moments-là sont uniquement à moi : les sourires aux réveils, les confidences le soir, ses peurs avant les concerts, les mots doux dans l'extase, ... »_

_Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, elle ajouta, uniquement pour le plaisir de voir pâlir son interlocutrice :_

_- « Il aime le rouge parce que je portais une robe rouge le premier soir où nous sommes sortis ensemble. Et il ne l'aime que sur moi. Il trouve ça vulgaire sur les autres femmes... »_

_Elle rentra chez elle plus confiante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer..._

_- « Tu sens le parfum », nota-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait._

_Et comme il se lançait dans des excuses mêlées d'explications, elle l'arrêta :_

_- « Je ne veux rien savoir. Que toutes tes fans profitent des quelques instants que tu leur accordes pour te prendre dans leurs bras, qu'elles en profitent bien... »_

_- « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » interrogea Malfoy devant son comportement inhabituel._

_- « Certaine puisqu'une fois de plus, c'est avec moi que tu dormiras ce soir. »_

_Le sorcier se contenta de hausser les épaules : elle était heureuse, là était l'important, il se fichait du reste._

- « J'aimerai aborder un dernier sujet Hermione. Vos relations semblent toujours être au beau fixe, est-ce vraiment le cas ? Vous nous avez dits que le public ne vous effrayait pas, qu'est-ce qui, alors, serait capable de menacer votre couple ? »

- « D'abord, pour répondre à votre première question, bien sûr que non, tout ne va pas toujours bien. Nous vivons dans le monde réel avec ses difficultés quotidiennes et nous avons tous les deux un caractère bien trempés... Il faudrait être naïf pour croire que tout est toujours rose ! Mais nos disputes sont très courtes... Rarement plus de dix minutes... »

La sorcière nota le questionnement dans le regard de Théo et précisa, amusée :

- « Drago ne fait jamais la tête. Je suis beaucoup plus impulsive et j'ai une tendance naturelle à bouder. Mais je suis incapable de lui résister et il sait parfaitement utiliser tous mes points faibles ! »

Elle retrouva un visage sérieux pour parler de leur couple :

- « Je ne crains ni la foule ni le métier de Dray parce que je ne pense pas qu'un élément extérieur puisse nous séparer. Notre passé et nos déchirures me font bien plus peur. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre à un tel point que cela en devient effrayant... Notre relation est basée sur la passion et un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que cela s'assagisse. Que l'amour et la confiance soient plus forts que le désir et le besoin. Le temps me fait peur. Il est à la fois notre meilleur allié et notre pire ennemi. »

Un sourire incertain accompagna cette dernière déclaration : elle allait savoir très vite si leur relation avait un avenir ou pas.

Anita la remercia chaleureusement et se dirigea, avec son stagiaire, vers la sortie. Mais au dernier moment, Théo s'arrêta et revint vers Hermione. Il lui jeta un regard perçant :

- « Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Plus que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer », acquiesça la sorcière.

- « Il a de la chance de vous avoir... Dites-le lui bien. Et n'ayez pas peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Il vous aime et il ne vit que pour cet amour. »

- « Mais, comment ... », demanda la jeune femme devant cet étrange discours.

- « Je suis ce qu'on appelle un véritable fan », expliqua Théo avec un grand sourire. « Je vais à tous leurs concerts sans exception. Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec le temps... Grâce à vous, j'ai enfin l'explication. »

- « De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Hermione se prenant au jeu.

- « Vous avez tort de ne plus aller les voir en concert...A chacun d'entre eux, il vous dédit une chanson. Une chanson magnifique si vous vous voulez mon avis. A tous les concerts, sans exception. Excepté au premier de chaque nouveau spectacle... »

Et il partit, laissant la jeune femme interloquée et pleine d'une joie nouvelle.

_Cela faisait environ une heure et demie que le concert était commencé lorsque les lumières se tamisaient laissant place à une atmosphère plus douce. Généralement, c'était Clay qui prenait la parole en premier :_

_- « La chanson qui va suivre est dédiée à quelqu'un qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur à tous les trois. Une jeune femme exceptionnelle à mon avis ... »_

_- « Oui splendide, de toutes les façons dont on puisse l'être ! » renchérissait Louis en mimant des courbes féminines imaginaires._

_- « Ils ne savant pas de quoi ils parlent », interrompait Drago. « Ce sont encore des célibataires endurcis, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent ! »_

_Le plus souvent, des sifflets complices se mêlaient à quelques huées._

_- « Je dédie cette chanson à la femme que j'aime. Une femme sans laquelle je ne serais pas là, une femme sans laquelle je ne suis plus rien. Qu'elle sache que je l'aime plus que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. A toi pour qui je serais prêt à tout... », terminait Drago alors que la salle était plongée dans le soir et que les premières notes de la musique retentissaient._

* * *

Zoéline descendit en courant les marches du perron pour rejoindre Hermione qui rentrait à l'instant. La jeune fille attrapa vivement le bras de la sorcière :

- « Alors Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce que c'est oui ? »

La jeune femme n'eut même pas besoin de répondre : son sourire la trahissait. Zoé se mit à sauter partout en criant de bonheur :

- « C'est oui, je le savais, j'en étais sûre ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente... »

Se calmant, elle posa une main tremblante sur le ventre de son amie :

- « Je vais avoir un neveu », murmura-t-elle époustouflée par la nouvelle.

- « Je suis enceinte de six semaines », répondit Hermione en écho sur le même ton.

Devant le plaisir évident de Zoéline, elle eut un pincement au cœur : elle ressemblait tellement à Drago que cela en était douloureux. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une réaction aussi spontanée... La jeune fille surprit le regard triste de l'ancienne Gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue :

- « Ne t'affole pas pour rien Mia. Drago rentrera ce soir, je te le promets. Il tient bien à trop à toi pour te laisser partir. Et tu vas lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde... »

Son ton confiant rassura quelque peu la sorcière. Zoé la regarda s'éloigner en souriant : bien sûr que son frère allait rentrer, elle irait le chercher elle-même s'il le fallait ! Ils avaient enfin le droit à une nouvelle vie et elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher cette chance...

FI N

Merci à : Sasha Krum, Hermylove, Faby.fan, Ithilwyn, Lyna Lup, Stefie, Draco-tu-es-à-moi, Hermignonne-1133, Virginie1, ania14 et Miss Slytherin pour leur reviews.


	2. L'âge que j'ai

_« S'il n'en fallait que deux… » devient donc un recueil de one-shot. Je pense que toutes les fics partiront d'une chanson et qu'Hermione fera partie de tous les couples. Cette fois, c'est un Sirius-Hermione qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson (de Didier Golemanas et Rick Allison) chantée par Julie Zenatti. Je rappelle que la chanson n'est qu'une inspiration et qu'elle n'a pas forcément un rapport direct avec l'histoire. Merci de me laisser votre avis…_

**L'âge que j'ai…**

Quand il est là devant mes yeux, Avec son âme qui crie au feu, J'ai l'âge que je veux, J'ai l'âge que je veux.

Quand il est loin et qu'il me fait, Croire que l'amour est ainsi fait, J'ai l'âge que j'ai, J'ai l'âge que j'ai.

Je devrais lui dire qu'à l'intérieur, Et sous ma peau j'ai tout un cœur, Et qu'à chaque fois face au malheur, J'ai l'âge qui pleure.

Lui dire que chaque jour qui se lève, Malgré la nuit que ça m'enlève, Ma vie ne connaît pas de trêve, j'ai l'âge qui rêve.

Quand il me dit qu'il est trop tôt, Pour qu'on en parle avec des mots, J'ai l'âge qu'il faut, J'ai l'âge qu'il faut.

Quand il me jure que tout est vrai, Que seule la vérité le sait, J'ai l'âge qui me plaît, J'ai l'âge qui me plaît.

Je devrais lui dire que ça me fait pas peur, Si plus d'une fois et plus d'un cœur, A me sentir si près du bonheur, J'ai l'âge qui pleure.

Lui dire qu'à chaque jour qui se lève, Malgré la nuit que ça m'enlève, Dans mon soleil comme dans ma peine, J'ai l'âge qui aime.

Quand il est là devant mes yeux, Avec son âme qui crie au feu, J'ai l'âge que je veux, J'ai l'âge que je veux.

Quand il est loin et qu'il me fait, Croire que l'amour est ainsi fait, J'ai l'âge que j'ai, J'ai l'âge que j'ai.

* * *

Il la regarde se préparer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. On est vendredi soir et comme une fois par mois, elle rayonne, papillonne, babille, court, éclate de rire, se réjouit tout en se préparant et lui comme toujours l'observe, indulgent et protecteur. Un brin sarcastique quand même parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. 

- "Comment tu me trouves ?" interroge-t-elle avec des manières de précieuse.

- "Tu es magnifique", accorde-t-il. "Une vraie déesse…"

Et là, elle sait qu'il se moque. Mais comme elle n'est pas toujours tendre, elle non plus, elle le laisse dire. Alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour apporter la dernière touche à sa coiffure, il reprend :

- "Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui alors que tu pourrais être avec moi ?"

Elle lui sourit à travers le miroir, par images interposées.

- "Il est l'homme de ma vie, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour me plaire", murmure-t-elle en fixant une épingle dans son chignon.

Mais elle ne répond pas à sa deuxième question parce que, sur ce sujet, elle ne sait pas vraiment s'il plaisante ou non. Ils sont devenus amis par un miracle qu'elle veut prêter à la magie mais il y a encore tant de choses qu'elle ne sait pas de lui…

- "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à Potter et Weasley cette fois ?" demande-t-il en revenant aux détails pratiques.

Elle lui fait face les mains sur les hanches et à la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, il sent qu'elle va dire une énormité.

- "Dis leur que tu m'as fait l'amour comme un dieu et que, comme je suis épuisée, je me repose !"

Elle attend sa réaction. Avec une démarche de félin, il se lève, se rapproche et bascule avec elle sur le canapé en la menaçant de la prendre au mot. Elle éclate de rire tout en bougonnant qu'il va gâcher sa tenue. Il finit par la relâcher et demande s'il peut vraiment dire cela.

- "Par Merlin non ! Ron et Harry sont persuadés que je suis encore vierge alors imaginer que je couche avec toi…"

Sa grimace est éloquente. Le Serpentard lève les yeux au ciel :

- "Ils sont aveugles ou quoi ? A chaque fois que tu reviens de là-bas, tu débordes de sensualité. Comment peuvent-ils ne rien voir ?"

- "Ils ne sont pas aveugles, ils ferment les yeux, c'est différent. Ron ne peut même pas imaginer et Harry, même s'il a des doutes, préfère de loin ne surtout pas se poser de question. Tu trouveras bien une explication crédible", ajoute-t-elle.

Elle est prête à partir et il se décide à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres à chaque fois :

- "Et si Dumbledore s'en mêle ?"

- "Dray !" répond-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu une question aussi stupide. "Il sait absolument tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, en permanence. S'il avait voulu intervenir, il l'aurait déjà fait."

- "Bien. Ne fais pas trop de folies de ton corps", la taquine-t-il.

Et comme il ne sait jamais si elle va revenir, il ajoute :

- "Fais attention à toi Mia."

Elle sourit parce qu'il la quitte toujours sur cette phrase et comme d'habitude elle répond avant de disparaître :

- "Pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez eu l'idée de me surnommer de la même manière ?"

* * *

Le portoloin l'emmène 12 square Grimmaud mais, comme ce n'est décidément pas un moyen de transport fiable, elle arrive sur les fesses. Elle se relève en pensant que sa tenue n'y survivra pas. De manière fugace sa conscience lui rappelle que de toute manière elle ne restera pas habillée longtemps. Elle murmure la phrase magique, s'approche de la porte tellement attendue et s'arrête. Elle sourit, soupire, tente de calmer les battements de son cœur et lentement pose sa main contre le bois noir. Elle sait qu'il est là de l'autre côté, sa main contre la sienne. Elle n'a pas encore déterminé si c'est sa puissance magique ou son flair d'animagus qui lui permet immanquablement de savoir qu'elle est là. Elle laisse sa main caresser doucement la porte comme si elle sentait sa peau contre la sienne. C'est devenu un jeu entre eux de savoir lequel résistera à la tension le plus longtemps. Le plus souvent, comme aujourd'hui, elle sort vainqueur de ce duel amoureux. Il ouvre la porte à la volée, dévore ses lèvres et répète son prénom dans une douce litanie. Quand elle veut l'énerver, elle se laisse faire sans réagir. Il a horreur de cela parce qu'il connaît son tempérament volcanique et que son absence de réactions lui donne l'impression qu'elle ne le désire plus. Elle sourit de cette inquiétude : comment pourrait-elle ne plus avoir envie de lui alors qu'il est à la fois son oxygène et sa raison de vivre ? 

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne veut pas jouer. Aujourd'hui elle veut sa peau, ses baisers, ses mains et elle les veut immédiatement. L'attente a été trop longue. Ils se séparent et un sourire renaît sur ses lèvres en même tant que sa raison de vivre. Sans préambule, elle l'entraîne vers leur chambre. Il rit de sa précipitation, se moque gentiment, proteste mais elle lui ordonne de se taire. Arrivés dans la pièce, elle le pousse sur le lit où il atterrit mollement. Il n'aura pas résisté bien longtemps, il est déjà tout à elle. Elle quitte ses sandales et s'installe sur ses hanches. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se contente de le manger des yeux. Et comme à chaque fois, elle s'émerveille du pouvoir que son simple regard peut avoir sur cet homme. _Son_ homme. Rien n'est plus doux à ses lèvres que ces quelques mots :_ Sirius mon homme mon amour… _Il sait qu'elle est capable de rester ainsi pendant des heures, sa capacité de concentration l'a toujours étonné. Mais il n'a pas sa maîtrise et son corps sur le sien ne fait rien pour l'aider…

Sortie de ses pensées par son impatience, elle se penche sur ses lèvres qu'elle taquine, mordille, aspire et fini par embrasser. Pendant qu'il cherche un accès plus intime à sa bouche, ses mains volent vers ses cheveux et défont ce qu'elle a mis tant de temps à faire. Il aime sentir ses mèches libres glisser contre sa peau. Elle le félicite pour sa capacité à faire deux choses à la fois puis lui explique qu'il n'a pas le droit de la toucher. Il grogne qu'il faudrait être fou pour croire qu'il est capable de lui résister mais elle sourit et dit qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Ce faisant, elle noue un lien de ses mains au lit puis se lève. Sans le quitter du regard, elle fait glisser sa culotte de ses hanches à ses pieds et se repaît de ses yeux voilés par le désir. Elle enlève ensuite sa légère robe d'été et elle est nue devant lui. Une nudité sublime selon lui. Elle reprend sa place à califourchon sur son ventre et il murmure qu'il n'aime qu'elle, qu'elle est tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie et que si, elle avait quelques années de plus… Elle sait ce qu'il va dire : qu'il l'épouserait, qu'il lui ferait une ribambelle de mômes et qu'ils seraient heureux. Et elle répondrait que l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Comme elle ne veut pas avoir à argumenter, elle ne le laisse pas finir et étouffe d'un baiser les bêtises qu'il allait proférer. Elle trace ensuite un sillon humide jusqu'à son cou puis sur son torse. Un gémissement plaintif lui indique qu'elle a atteint son but lorsqu'elle mordille un téton qui se durcit aussitôt. Sirius a un goût de miel et de soleil et sa peau a la couleur du pain d'épice : une invitation à la luxure et au péché à lui tout seul ! Consciente de la torture qu'elle lui inflige, elle continue sa vertigineuse descente et s'étonne qu'il n'ait pas de cicatrice. Est-ce que toutes les histoires qu'il raconte ne seraient qu'affabulation ? Comment a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir indemne ? Il proteste en expliquant qu'il faut toujours protéger ce que l'on a de plus précieux ! Elle rit de sa suffisance et le débarrasse de ses derniers vêtements. Elle se perd de nouveau dans sa contemplation, se mordillant les lèvres. Sirius ne veut plus jouer du coup.

Ce qu'il ressent pour elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et quand elle prend cet air là, il est prêt à tout pour la satisfaire. Il se défait de ses liens sans réel problème. Il a déjà remarqué, et cela l'inquiète un peu, que sa magie est décuplée en sa présence. Un phénomène qu'il n'a jamais connu avec aucune autre femme. Dumbledore aurait certainement une explication toute faite mais cela signifierait avouer ce qu'ils vivent… Et cela lui est trop précieux pour qu'il prenne le risque de le gâcher. Dans un soupir de plaisir, il s'attaque à la rondeur de ses seins qui semblent n'être fait que pour ses mains. Il laisse ensuite ses lèvres se rendre jusqu'à son intimité qu'il tente de goûter. Mais Hermione ne lui en laisse pas le temps : elle relève sa tête vers la sienne et le supplie de la prendre maintenant. Il obéit à sa demande et comme toujours, il a l'impression que c'est la première fois. Ses jambes enlacées autour de ses hanches, elle lui impose son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle implose de bonheur et qu'il se répande en elle tout en la mordant légèrement à l'épaule. Elle aime particulièrement ses marques sur son corps qui prouvent qu'elle lui appartient et lui rappellent qu'elle ne rêve pas quand elle dort seule à Poudlard.

* * *

Ils ont peu dormi, toujours obsédés par ce temps qui leur fait défaut. Elle se balade maintenant dans sa maison uniquement vêtue d'une de ses chemises, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Ce chocolat représente tout ce qu'il redoute. Cette jeunesse qui les sépare… Oh bien sûr, il ne fait rien de répréhensible : Hermione est majeure et elle a tenu à ce qu'il attende la date fatidique avant de profiter sexuellement l'un de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pris le risque qu'il retourne à Azkaban. Quoique… Lorsqu'il se rappelle les dernières semaines d'attente, il se dit que s'il avait dû patienter un jour de plus, il aurait fini par craquer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si jeune, qu'elle soit la meilleure amie d'Harry, qu'elle représente la fierté du corps professoral de Poudlard ? Même Rogue admettait sa valeur… Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas aimé de cette manière, si elle n'avait pas été prête à braver vents et marées pour leur histoire… Peut-être, alors, aurait-il pu s'en sortir. Mais il avait plongé dans son regard, s'était perdu dans son sourire et il était devenu accro à elle plus sûrement qu'à aucune drogue. Rémus riait beaucoup de son inquiétude en disant que puisqu'ils étaient heureux, il n'y avait vraiment pas à se poser de question. 

Hermione n'est pas fâchée, elle ne l'est jamais. Mais elle regrette qu'il veuille cacher leur amour. Comment supporte-t-il d'être aussi heureux et de le garder pour lui ? Elle, elle a de plus en plus de mal. Evidemment ce ne serait pas facile et les explications risqueraient d'être houleuses mais elle est prête à l'affronter pour lui.

Ils se sont quittés sur un baiser langoureux mais sur une note un peu triste : elle ne veut plus de cette attente, elle ne sait pas si elle survivra à un nouveau mois d'asphyxie sans lui.

* * *

Drago sait qu'ils ont abordé _le _sujet lorsqu'elle rentre. Et il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire pour le moment. Alors il s'installe avec elle devant le feu de cheminée et lui raconte son week-end qui a été beaucoup moins palpitant que le sien. 

Sirius n'aime pas Drago. Il ne l'aime pas parce que c'est un Malfoy et que Sirius n'est pas enclin au pardon. Même si Hermione dit que c'est stupide de le condamner pour les fautes de son père. Il est surtout jaloux parce que Drago partage le quotidien de l'amour de sa vie. Et que cet imbécile utilise le même surnom que celui qu'il lui murmure dans l'extase. Il est jaloux parce que le Serpentard est au courant de leur histoire et qu'il est le seul à qui elle s'est confiée. Et qu'il sait bien que Malfoy aurait pu avoir Mia s'il était arrivé avant lui. Il a horreur de penser que tout n'a été qu'une question de chance, de timing. Sirius n'aime pas Drago mais Hermione est persuadée qu'il a tort parce que même si Drago regrette qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux, il est toujours là pour elle. Même quand il meurt d'envie de faire remarquer que Black est un imbécile.

* * *

Drago explose une rangée de flacons vides sous le regard surpris de son parrain, Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme s'inquiète parce qu'il voit son amie dépérir. Hermione a décidé de poser un ultimatum à Sirius lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Ce sera la vérité ou elle, le grand jour ou la rupture. Il sait qu'elle s'y tiendra, ce n'est pas dans le genre des Gryffondor de faire marche arrière. Stupide orgueil ! Seulement elle meurt de se demander ce qu'il va répondre. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment ? Elle en a perdu l'appétit, le sommeil et le bonheur. Potter a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il est un peu tard pour décider d'ouvrir les yeux, sa chance est passée. Hermione est restée muette. Drago sait bien que Black la choisira, elle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais il ne sait pas si Hermione sera toujours debout dans deux semaines. Déjà cinq jours qu'elle ne mange plus et il pense de plus en plus à l'emmener de force à l'infirmerie. 

Il a fini par prendre une décision : il a contacté Black. Il sait pourquoi il l'a fait, c'est pour elle. Il sait qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre elle et lui mais il sait aussi que cela n'aurait jamais été aussi intense que ce qu'il y a entre eux. Il n'est même pas sûr de l'aimer vraiment de cette façon mais elle est la première personne qui lui ait accordé sa confiance et son amitié. C'est à son tour de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Black est apparu exactement au même endroit qu'Hermione. Il a utilisé son portoloin. Et Malfoy lui a mis son poing dans la figure sans aucune des sommations d'usage. Sirius hurle contre le gamin puis se rappelle qu'il a le même âge qu'elle. Drago dit qu'elle est à l'infirmerie à cause de lui. Qu'il a dû la forcer par peur de la voir dépérir, il parle de l'ultimatum et de son désespoir. Il ajoute qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que lui, que quand une femme comme elle se jette à vos pieds, on la relève et on s'offre aux siens. Sirius s'inquiète, s'affole, reconnaît ses torts et se dit que Malfoy est peut être quelqu'un de bien finalement. Il remercie du bout des lèvres et assure qu'il ne recommencera pas. Que tant de bonheur lui faisait peur mais qu'il a enfin pris conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Puis il demande à la voir. Drago dit qu'il va arranger cela et ajoute, l'air perplexe, que c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un mourir d'amour pour de vrai.

* * *

Il entre dans la pièce et aussitôt son visage s'éclaire. Même pâle et amaigrie, il la trouve jolie. Elle répond qu'il n'est qu'un vil flatteur, qu'elle reconnaît bien là le Serpentard en lui. 

- "Il va falloir que tu manges Mia", déclare-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Elle s'étonne de cette demande mais comme il est là, elle décide de lui faire plaisir :

- "Peut être un peu", accorde-t-elle. "Juste pour toi."

Il secoue la tête et jubile en répondant :

- "Pas pour moi, pour lui."

Elle s'étonne et il raconte, en omettant certains détails, ce qu'il a fait puis lui dit que Black l'attend dans leur salle commune. Elle est époustouflée devant cette révélation. Puis ayant retrouvé la parole, elle le serre dans ses bras et lui demande comment elle pourra un jour le remercier.

- "Je veux être là quand tu l'annonceras à Potty et Weasel !" exige-t-il.

Elle le regarde partir, un vrai sourire aux lèvres, en pensant que même s'ils restent amis pendant encore des années, il sera toujours aussi imprévisible à ses yeux.

**FIN **


	3. L'attente

_Une toute petite histoire plus pour m'entraîner qu'autre chose. En espérant que vous aimerez._

**L'attente.**

- "C'est une jolie bague, tu ne trouves pas ?"

- "Hum…"

- "Potter, tu m'écoutes ? Tu crois que…"

- "Oui."

- "Oui quoi ?"

- "Oui, c'est un très joli bijou. Oui, elle l'aimera sans doute. Oui, elle t'aime aussi. Oui, tu pourrais enfin te décider. Oui, c'est le bon moment. Oui, vous avez mon entière bénédiction. Et oui, tu me gonfles à n'avoir qu'un seul sujet de conversation depuis que tu as vu cet anneau la semaine dernière."

- "Potter ?"

- "Hum…"

- "Je me fous de ta bénédiction !"

-

Drago l'attrape par la taille et lui cache les yeux avec sa main avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. Immédiatement elle se laisse aller contre son torse.

- "Je t'ai déjà dit que ton corps était fait pour le mien ?" demande-t-il tendrement.

Elle lui répond dans un éclat de rire :

- "Je ne crois pas non. Mais c'est sans aucun doute le compliment le plus érotique que tu ne m'aies jamais fait !"

Elle a raison mais ce n'est que parce qu'il ne lui dit pas tout ce qui lui passe par la tête à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

- "J'ai quelque chose pour toi", avoue-t-il en la tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

Il lui tend un écrin de velours et il devine ses yeux qui s'écarquillent.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?"

Comme toujours, elle se montre Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle s'interroge plutôt que de profiter de ce qu'on lui offre. Harry est un peu moins comme cela mais Malfoy sait maintenant qu'il aurait dû finir à Serpentard. Une idée stupide à son humble avis !

- "Ouvre", lui ordonne-t-il avec amusement alors qu'elle retourne la petite boîte encore et encore.

Hermione se décide, le cœur battant. Elle a un peu peur de ce qu'elle va trouver. Drago est tellement sûr de lui, il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Il ne lui a dit qu'il l'aimait que le jour où il en a été totalement certain. Elle a plus tendance à réagir comme une gamine énamourée et à réfléchir après.

Elle ouvre enfin son cadeau et y découvre ce qu'elle attendait tout en le redoutant : une bague. Un magnifique anneau en or tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre, exactement ce qu'elle aurait choisi elle-même. Elle se demande comment il peut si bien la connaître après si peu de temps. C'est oublier qu'il ne fait jamais rien à moitié : dans l'amour comme dans la haine.

Mais sa surprise augmente encore quand elle découvre que le bijou est glissé dans une chaîne. Elle tente de se retourner vers Drago le regard interrogateur mais elle ne fait qu'apercevoir son sourire alors qu'il attrape le collier par-dessus ses épaules et lui attache autour du cou.

- "C'est un anneau de fiançailles", lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. "Je t'aime Hermione, je ne te demande rien. Mais tu es à moi, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire satisfait et je tiens à ce que personne n'en doute. Quand tu seras prête à dire oui, porte la bague à ton doigt…"

Elle se dit qu'elle n'a jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que lui et elle se retourne pour lui en faire part mais il a déjà disparu, l'abandonnant elle et son sourire béat.

-

Drago est dans le vestiaire de quidditch quand elle le rejoint. Le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'à lui, elle subit les moqueries de ses condisciples mais rien de bien méchant. Ils ont bien compris que Malfoy était sérieux et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était l'accepter elle ou le perdre lui… Un choix qui n'en était pas un.

- "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Granger, tu n'es ni un Serpentard ni un mec, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" plaisante Zabini.

Drago voit bien qu'elle ne l'a même pas entendu mais il n'arrive pas à identifier cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Il est déstabilisé : pourquoi est-elle ici ? Elle porte un simple jeans et un gros pull roulé mais elle est complètement trempée. Il lui en fait le reproche.

- "Il pleut", répond-elle en le dévisageant.

Il sait bien qu'il pleut ! Il vient de passer trois heures dehors à se battre avec les Gryffondors. Et ce satané Potter a gagné bien entendu. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle est une sorcière, qu'il existe tout un tas de sort contre le mauvais temps et qu'au pire, les parapluies ne sont pas faits pour les chiens !

- "Je déteste le quidditch…", ajoute la jeune femme.

Franchement déconcerté, il s'apprête à lui dire que rien ne l'obligeait à venir mais une fois de plus, elle le devance.

- "… mais tu n'es jamais aussi sexy que dans cette tenue", termine-t-elle.

Cette fois, un long silence suit sa déclaration. Elle n'a pas baissé la voix et tous les Serpentards la dévisagent bouche bée. Drago un peu plus que les autres.

Un sourire malicieux éclaire enfin les traits d'Hermione. Elle attrape le tee-shirt de Malfoy et l'entraîne à sa suite dans une cabine de douche, sous les quolibets des joueurs qui semblent avoir retrouvé leurs voix.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" s'étonne le jeune homme.

- "Quitte à être mouillée, autant que cela soit à l'eau chaude", explique-t-elle en enlevant son pull qui laisse place à un caraco qui ne cache pas grand chose.

Drago s'empresse de fermer la porte de la cabine de douche derrière elle et fusille du regard les sourires gourmands de ses coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps, Hermione a continué à se déshabiller et elle ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements.

- "Tu vas me rendre fou", se plaint Drago en quittant à la hâte sa tenue pour la rejoindre.

Il l'enlace de toutes ses forces et l'embrasse de manière possessive.

- "Ne refais jamais cela", menace-t-il. "Ou je serais dans l'obligation d'éliminer toute l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard…"

Il sait que son sourire est légèrement moqueur et qu'il ne devrait pas être si jaloux mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Surtout lorsqu'elle ajoute :

- "J'ai envie de toi. Fais-moi l'amour."

Il ne dit plus rien et obéit. La poussant sous le jet d'eau, il descend sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine et se relève aussitôt.

- "Hermione…", murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche. "Tu n'as plus ta chaîne…"

- "Je me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais compte", se moque-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son regard a glissé jusqu'à sa main gauche. Il y découvre l'anneau et sent son cœur se calmer avant de repartir de plus belle. Il n'ose pas encore tirer de conclusions de cette découverte.

- "Alors ?" interroge-t-il en laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps, comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

- "Alors oui", répond-elle pendant que ses lèvres tracent de savantes arabesques sur son torse jusqu'à venir titiller un téton.

- "Oui quoi ?" demande-t-il dans un souffle.

- "Oui à tout ce que tu veux", accorde-t-elle.

Drago s'est placé derrière elle et ses mains passent de sa poitrine à son ventre et inversement. La sentant se coller un peu plus à lui, il laisse ses doigts caresser la peau tendre de ses cuisses alors qu'ils gémissent à l'unisson. Ses mains s'immiscent entre ses jambes jusqu'à son intimité qu'il redécouvre.

- "Vraiment tout ?" réussit-il à demander d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesce au moment où l'orgasme la submerge. Il la sent se tendre contre lui avant de se laisser aller dans un soupir de bien-être.

- "Tout", déclare-t-elle en se retournant et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Drago n'est déjà pas capable d'expliquer l'effet que cette fille lui fait en temps normal alors là… Dans un grognement de désir, il la soulève et les jambes d'Hermione s'enroulent d'instinct autour de sa taille.

- "Oui pour m'épouser ? Oui pour une ribambelle de petits Malfoy ? Oui pour passer le restant de ta vie dans mes bras ?"

- "Oh oui…", murmure-t-elle. "Mille fois oui."

En même temps, elle fait onduler ses hanches contre son sexe plus dur que jamais.

- "Je t'aime", avoue-t-il en la pénétrant.

Leurs yeux se voilent sous le plaisir alors que leurs corps tanguent à l'unisson. Il sait qu'il a été son premier amant et, un rien macho, il en remercie Merlin tous les jours. Elle est tellement sincère dans l'amour qu'il aurait difficilement supporté qu'un autre que lui l'ait touché. Il jouit en elle et elle le rejoint rapidement. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort et pourtant il a un sourire épanoui. Peu importe ce que diront son père, Voldemort et tous les autres. Il l'aime et il ne veut pas connaître d'autres femmes qu'elle. Jamais il n'a eu autant de plaisir que dans ses bras. Il la repose doucement sur le sol et se sent fondre devant son sourire.

- "Potter et Weasley vont me détester", déclare-t-il en ayant retrouvé son ton sarcastique.

- "Ils s'y feront…"

Ils finissent par se rhabiller mais Hermione le retient au moment où il sort :

- "Je te préviens Drago… Maintenant tu es définitivement à moi : ose seulement regarder une autre fille et je te quitte !"

Il la rattrape en riant et ils sortent du vestiaire enlacés devant l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard légèrement goguenarde.

**FIN**


	4. L'adieu

_De nouveau, une petite histoire Drago/Hermione. Avec, en fond, une chanson de Didier Barbelivien chantée par Garou._

**L'adieu…**

- "Tu m'accorderas bien une dernière danse…"

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question et ils le savent tous les deux. Drago est quand même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas sursauté en l'entendant. A croire qu'elle l'attendait. Hermione soupire mais elle ne se retourne pas vers lui pour autant.

- "Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée", répond-elle en continuant à se servir un verre de Bièraubeurre.

- "Bien sûr que si… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas laisser nos successeurs sans rien à raconter ? C'est l'occasion idéale. Je les entends d'ici à la rentrée prochaine : il paraît que les préfets en chef ont dansé ensemble au bal de promo ! Vous vous rendez compte : une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? On va alimenter les potins de toute l'école pendant au moins six mois… Peut-être même qu'on aura le droit à un article dans la Gazette…"

Il est bien conscient que s'il ne s'arrête pas, il va la faire souffrir mais il ne peut s'en empêcher :

- "Je vois bien un titre du genre «Les amours interdits de Poudlard».

- "Et juste en dessous : «Après Victor Krum et Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger se décide à épouser Harry Potter… »", renchérit la sorcière d'une voix amère. "C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est une mauvaise idée."

Drago s'est rapproché d'elle et sa voix s'est faite plus basse :

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes Hermione ? Une dernière danse et je disparais de ta vie…"

Il ajoute d'un ton malicieux :

- "Tu sais que tu finiras par dire oui… Tu es incapable de me résister", la taquine-t-il.

Un peu à contre cœur, la Gryffondor se tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres :

- "Ah vraiment… Ne sois pas si sûr de toi…"

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour apparaître à ses côtés.

- "Un problème Mione ?" demande-t-il en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Malfoy.

- "Aucun", le rassure-t-elle. "Mais je dois danser avec lui. Dumbledore a exigé que l'on fasse au moins l'effort d'une danse."

Elle sent qu'Harry va faire une réflexion mais elle l'en dissuade d'un regard, l'implorant de lui faire confiance. Drago suit cet échange silencieux, un peu étonné jusqu'à ce que Potter s'éloigne enfin.

- "Tu mens de mieux en mieux…", constate-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

- "Pas de quoi en être fière !" grommelle-t-elle. Puis accusatrice : "Tu as volontairement choisi les slows n'est-ce pas ?"

Il se contente de lui offrir un sourire satisfait pour toute réponse.

- "Tu as fini par lui dire ?" demande-t-il à propos d'Harry.

- "Non. Mais il n'est pas idiot. Je crois qu'il a plus ou moins compris."

- "Et il t'épousera quand même ?"

- "Oui."

Il la sent se tendre dans ses bras et la rapproche imperceptiblement de lui :

- "Détends-toi Mione… S'il sait, une danse ne changera plus rien entre vous. Sois encore à moi quelques minutes", murmure-t-il comme une supplique.

Hermione sent les larmes perler à ses paupières :

- "Ne me fais pas ça Drago…"

- "Ca quoi ?"

- "Me faire croire que tu m'aimes et que tu me regretteras…"

- "C'est pourtant la vérité… Mais tu as choisi."

Un sourire triste se pose sur ses lèvres. Ils savent tous les deux quelle est la réalité.

- "Tu as choisi Malfoy, pas moi !" rappelle-t-elle mais il n'y a aucun reproche dans sa voix.

- "De toute façon, je sais bien qu'il n'y a que dans tes histoires de moldus que l'héroïne choisit le mauvais garçon à la fin de l'histoire !"

Il se demande comment il arrive encore à plaisanter.

- "L'héroïne a tort", répond Hermione sur le même ton, "tout le monde sait que les bad boys sont des bêtes de sexe…"

- "Par Merlin, ce que j'aimerai que Potter t'aies entendu dire ça !"

Malgré son amusement, elle note une lueur de fierté dans son regard et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : ce type est un vrai macho !

- "Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Drago…"

Elle a reprit une voix sérieuse et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

- "C'est indispensable ?" la coupe-t-il.

- "Oui... Si tu avais changé d'avis, je l'aurai quitté. J'aurai choisi le mauvais garçon…"

- "Je t'aime", souffle-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle si c'est possible. "Mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas renier tout ce qui a fait ma vie…"

- "Je sais. Tu n'es pas plus fautif que moi. Je ne suis pas prête non plus à abandonner mes convictions…"

Elle laisse soudainement sa tête reposer sur son torse.

- "Il nous regarde", la prévient Drago malgré son envie de la garder indéfiniment contre lui.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle ne bouge pas.

- "Je m'en doute… Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, cela ne changera plus rien. Tout est fini entre nous et il le sait."

Il profite quelques instants de son corps contre le sien et se permet même de laisser glisser ses mains sur elle avant d'aborder le sujet qui lui tient le plus à cœur.

- "Tu lui as dit pour le bébé ?"

- "Oui."

- "Et ?"

- "Il est fou de joie."

- "Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à lancer le sort pour savoir ?" demande-t-il et elle entend le reproche dans sa voix.

Elle relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens :

- "Pourquoi faire ? Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose ? Refuserais-tu ton mariage arrangé si ce bébé était le tien ?"

- "Tu sais bien que…"

- "Oui, je sais bien que non. Alors je ne veux pas savoir. Cet enfant est celui d'Harry, fin de la discussion."

- "Et s'il est blond aux yeux bleus ?"

Un éclair de malice passe dans son regard quand elle répond :

- "J'accuserai la génétique et cela suffira."

- "Tu es sure ?"

- "Certaine. Il m'aime tu sais."

- "Moi aussi."

- "Oui sans aucun doute. Mais pas de la façon dont Harry m'aime. Il aimera cet enfant même s'il sait que c'est le tien."

- "Je n'aurai jamais cru que Potter puisse réellement gagner sur tous les plans", constate Drago amer. "Il t'aura toi et le bébé…"

- "Tu as choisi", lui rappelle Hermione d'une voix douce. "Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as volé à lui…"

- "Tu es le truc le plus chouette que j'ai jamais réussi à avoir", reconnaît Drago en souriant devant sa grimace. "Le bal va se terminer…", ajoute-t-il.

- "Je sais…"

Il lui prend délicatement le menton et la force à le regarder :

- "Je vais faire une chose pour laquelle tu vas me détester", la prévient-il.

Elle n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule nue et qu'elle sent une vive douleur la transpercer. Retenant un cri, elle le fusille du regard :

- "Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Tu…"

Sa voix se casse quand il retire sa main et qu'elle découvre, tatouée sur sa peau, la marque des Ténèbres en modèle réduit. Abasourdie, elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui plus pâle que jamais.

- "Pas de panique", la rassure-t-il rapidement. "Pense que tu veux voir disparaître cette marque."

Déboussolée, elle fait ce qu'il lui dit et elle a la surprise de voir le tatouage s'effacer.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" l'interroge-t-elle suspicieuse.

- "Un privilège des Mangemorts", répond-il et il peut voir une lueur de tristesse sur son visage.

Elle n'est pas surprise, elle savait qu'il recevrait la marque mais, d'un seul coup, la rupture lui semble bien plus réelle.

- "Nous avons le droit, chacun d'entre nous, a un joker", explique-t-il. "Une personne et une seule que nous voulons protéger envers et contre tout. Cette marque empêchera que quiconque te fasse du mal. Je sais que tu vas te battre Hermione et je sais aussi que tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas des incapables. Si jamais il devait t'arriver quelque chose, pense à ce tatouage et à moi et il réapparaîtra. Avec cela, n'importe quel Mangemort, Tu-Sais-Qui y compris, devra te laisser partir en bonne santé."

Hermione reste bouche bée le temps d'analyser ce qu'il vient de lui apprendre.

- "Tu es sûr de vouloir me protéger moi ?"

- "Qui d'autre ?" demande-t-il en grimaçant. "Cette femme que je vais épouser et que je n'aime pas ? Des enfants qui ne seront pas de toi ? Tu es la seule qui compte et tu le sais…"

- "Je t'aime", murmure-t-elle comme un souvenir de leur histoire mais elle rougit aussitôt : "Je ne voulais pas…"

- "Chut… Je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment même si tu l'aimes aussi."

Il sait qu'elle a toujours été tiraillée entre eux deux et que s'il n'avait pas mis tout son talent pour la séduire, elle n'aurait jamais trompé Potter. Il a cru à une victoire quand elle a fini par lui dire oui mais ce n'était qu'illusoire : elle n'avait jamais choisi et il avait accepté, incapable de la laisser partir.

- "A la naissance du bébé", reprend-il, "tu pourras garder le tatouage ou le transmettre à l'enfant. Je te laisse choisir, tu feras ce que tu voudras."

- "Même si tu n'es pas le père ?"

- "Cela restera ton fils Hermione…"

- "Merci", se contente-t-elle de répondre.

Que dire à un homme qui vient de vous sauver la vie à l'avance ?

Ils entendent sans trop y porter attention Dumbledore annoncer la dernière chanson et leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible dans leur vie d'adulte.

- "Je vais t'embrasser", prévient Drago.

Il s'attend à des protestations et s'étonne de son silence.

- "Tu ne dis rien ?" demande-t-il.

- "Est-ce que cela te fera changer d'avis ?"

Comme il secoue la tête en souriant, elle ajoute :

- "Et puis, j'en meurs d'envie…"

- "Dans quelques secondes, les lumières vont s'éteindre et Dumbledore mettra trois minutes chrono à trouver comment les rallumer…"

- "Comment sais-tu ça ?" demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu n'as tout de même pas osé…"

- "Si ! J'ai osé demander trois minutes d'intimité !"

- "J'y crois pas…", murmure-t-elle alors que les lumières s'éteignent et que la dernière musique retentit dans la grande salle.

Aussitôt qu'ils sont dans le noir, Hermione se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver les lèvres de Malfoy. Il répond avec avidité à son baiser dans un gémissement de plaisir et plonge ses mains sous son haut pour sentir une dernière fois sa peau…

_Adieu…_

_Aux arbres mouillés de septembre, à leur soleil de souvenir. A ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres que je t'ai entendu me dire. A la faveur d'un chemin creux ou d'une bougie allumée. Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux, à la passion du verbe aimer._

_L'adieu est une infinie diligence où les chevaux ont dû souffrir. Où les reflets de ton absence ont marqué l'ombre du plaisir. L'adieu est une lettre de toi que je garderai sur mon cœur. Une illusion de toi et moi, une impression de vivre ailleurs._

_L'adieu n'est que vérité devant Dieu, tout le reste est lettre à écrire. A ceux qui se sont dit adieu quand il fallait se retenir. Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux devant le rouge des cheminées. Nous avons connu d'autres feux qui nous ont si bien consumés._

_L'adieu, c'est nos deux corps qui se séparent sur la rivière du temps qui passe. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrase. Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies, ni de paroles qui font souffrir. Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi est fort le moment de partir._

_L'adieu, c'est le sanglot des horloges et les trompettes de Waterloo. Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent que l'amour est tombé à l'eau. D'un bateau ivre de tristesse qui nous a rongé toi et moi. Les passagers sont en détresse et j'en connais deux qui se noient._

_L'adieu, c'est le loup blanc dans sa montagne et les chasseurs dans la vallée. Le soleil qui nous accompagne est une lune bête à pleurer. L'adieu ressemble à ces marées qui viendront tout ensevelir. Les marins avec les mariées, le passé avec l'avenir…_

Ils finissent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

- "Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi choisi la chanson ?" demande Hermione. "C'est triste à mourir…"

- "On ne peut pas dire que la situation soit très joyeuse", remarque Malfoy. "Mais je ne suis pour rien dans la musique, un cadeau de notre directeur j'imagine !"

- "Je t'aime Drago, ne l'oublies pas…"

- "Jamais. Je t'aime…", souffle-t-il à son tour.

Et lorsque les lumières se rallument sous les acclamations des élèves, elle est seule et Malfoy a disparu.

-

Hermione grogne toute seule contre le monde présent dans sa librairie préférée ce samedi matin. Cherchant sa fille des yeux, tentent de retenir ses livres d'un bras, elle ne voit pas l'homme derrière elle et ne peut rien faire pour éviter la collision. Se retenant de maudire le monde entier, elle se baisse pour récupérer ses achats et murmure de vagues excuses à l'encontre du malotru qui l'a bousculée.

- "Hermione ?"

Il ne lui faut pas une demie seconde pour mettre un visage sur la voix surprise qui vient de l'appeler. Elle se relève en tentant de garder un visage impassible. Malfoy, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle et elle est là, devant lui, plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Un silence pesant s'abat sur eux jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde à côté d'eux l'interrompe :

- "Drago ?" interroge-t-elle étonnée.

Celui-ci semble aussitôt retrouver ses esprits :

- "Désolé. Hermione, je te présente Lily ma femme. Lily, Hermione… Une… amie de Poudlard."

La jeune femme lui offre un sourire sincère et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver agréable malgré tout ce qu'elle représente.

- "Cela doit faire longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus alors ?" questionne-t-elle

- "Cinq ans."

Elle a répondu de manière automatique et Drago l'a remarqué. Il se demande si, comme lui, elle a compté les jours.

- "Je vais t'attendre au café", déclare Lily. "Prend ton temps."

Quand elle s'en va, Hermione s'aperçoit enfin qu'elle est enceinte.

- "Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ?" demande-t-elle en désignant la jeune femme.

- "Non", répond-il dans un sourire. "Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de me laisser seul avec toi sinon…"

- "Il n'y a aucun risque Drago. Je suis mariée et tu l'es aussi."

- "Je sais mais cela n'empêche pas que tu me fais toujours autant d'effet !"

- "Idiot !" répond-elle en souriant. "Rassure-toi, il y a peu de chance que l'on passe de nouveau cinq ans sans se voir."

- "Pourquoi ?" demande-t-il surpris.

- "Parce qu'il faut que…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase coupée par une petite main se glissant dans la sienne. Elle regarde Drago dévisager sa fille d'un air avide.

- "Parce qu'il faut que je te présente ma fille Kate", termine-t-elle.

Kate est une jolie brune aux boucles folles comme sa mère. Malgré ces cinq ans sans le voir, Hermione connaît toujours aussi bien Drago et elle sait qu'il ne tendra pas longtemps avant de la questionner.

- "Katy chérie, va aux livres pour enfants. Je te rejoins là-bas."

A peine sa fille a-t-elle disparu qu'elle avoue :

- "Elle sait la vérité. Et Harry aussi, même s'il est un père exemplaire."

Devant son silence, elle demande :

- "Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Elle a les yeux bleus", constate Drago en acquiesçant.

- "Une erreur de la génétique…"

Et ils échangent un regard complice.

**FIN**


	5. Petite conne

_Long retard dû à une longue maladie… Je ne peux que présenter mes excuses. J'ai préféré reprendre par une fic courte (Un peu étrange d'ailleurs…) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Quant à « Un pari dangereux », je la finirai mais pas dans l'immédiat. En attendant de vous retrouver plus régulièrement : bonne lecture et merci à tous les revieweurs._

* * *

Cette sale gamine m'a toujours exaspéré, je crois que je ne l'ai même jamais réellement supportée… Je ne devrai pas parler d'elle de cette façon. Je ne devrai plus. Surtout pas maintenant et en ce lieu. Pas aujourd'hui alors que j'assiste à son enterrement. 

Hermione Granger, loyale Gryffondor, préfète en chef exemplaire, amie et amante de mon filleul est décédée le 10 décembre, il y a trois jours. Et bien entendu, personne n'a rien vu ! Permettez-moi de sourire… Poudlard est sous le choc, tout le monde est surpris, jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginé ça, une jeune femme si gentille et autres bla-bla.

Comment en es-tu arrivé là petite fille ? Voilà la vraie question…

Qu'existe-t-il d'assez noir en ce monde pour avoir poussé la naïve gamine que tu étais vers la mort ? A quoi pensais-tu ? A qui ?

A tous ces gens qui pleurent, d'un chagrin trop bruyant pour être crédible ? A Harry qui ne sourira plus jamais ? A Ron qui a pris 10 ans de maturité en trois jours ? A Malfoy qui oscille entre le mépris et le chagrin, à ce Serpentard qui ne croyait pas vraiment que tu irais jusque là et qui pourtant est le seul à ne pas être étonné ? A Dumbledore qui a longtemps cru qu'il pouvait t'utiliser comme les autres ? A Rogue, atterré, qui se demande ce qu'il n'a pas su ou pas voulu voir ? A Rémus qui aurait mérité ta confiance ? Ou à moi que tu n'as jamais supporté ?

_« Tu m'excuseras mignonne d'avoir pas pu marcher  
Derrière les couronnes de tes amis branchés  
Parc' que ton dealer était peut-être là  
Parmi ces gens en pleurs qui parlaient que de toi  
En regardant leur montre, en se plaignant du froid  
En assumant la honte de t'avoir poussée là. »_

Comment as-tu fait pour devenir si mauvaise sans que les gens ne t'en veuillent ? Lesquels d'entre eux peuvent se vanter de te connaître vraiment ? Regarde Harry, crois-tu qu'il ait mérité cela ? Il t'a aimé plus que tout, il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment. J'ai encore en mémoire ses mots lorsqu'il parlait de toi : _« Sirius, je devrai garder ça pour moi mais je ne le peux pas… Hermione m'a rejoint cette nuit et c'était tellement… Magique ! » _A quoi pensais-tu en te donnant à lui ? Projetais-tu déjà de l'abandonner un mois après pour choisir la magie noir et ses secrets ? Il t'a détesté suite à ce jour, haï comme on ne le peut qu'à 17 ans et regarde-le aujourd'hui… Il a tout oublié, il ne se souviendra que de ton sourire et de la douleur… C'est pitoyable mais que puis-je lui dire ? Que tu ne le méritais pas ? Qu'il t'oubliera ? Mensonges ! Que comme tous les autres, il a fermé les yeux quand il aurait fallu les écarquiller ? Que tu as toujours été meilleure que lui et qu'à force de ne pas comprendre, il t'a perdu ?

_« P'tite conne tu leur en veux même pas, tu sais que ces charognes sont bien plus morts que toi. »_

La magie noire t'a tuée : overdose, trop fort, trop vite, trop loin… C'est tout toi ça, tu as toujours été trop : trop jeune, trop intelligente, trop jolie, trop consciente du monde qui se préparait, trop courageuse, tellement trop tout. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait là ? Cette question me tourne dans la tête. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais considérablement rapproché des Mangemorts mais aucun n'est là. Est-ce que tu le regretterais ? T'es-tu fait des amis parmi eux ? Ont-ils remplacé Ron et Harry ? Et putain, qu'est-ce que cette fouine de Malfoy fout là ?

_« Tu fréquentais un monde d'imbéciles mondains  
Où cette poudre immonde se consomme au matin  
Où le fric autorise à se croire à l'abri  
Et de la cour d'assise et de notre mépris  
Que ton triste univers nous inspirait malin  
En sirotant nos bières ou en fumant nos joints. »_

Petite conne… Tu pues la magie noire à des kilomètres et pourtant tu n'as jamais été plus pure. Il m'a suffit de quelques secondes pour le déceler, alors comment ont-ils pu ne rien voir ? L'hypocrisie il n'y a rien de tel, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Fermons les yeux et les problèmes disparaîtront, jolie doctrine… Vraiment. Mais elle ne fonctionne qu'avec les imbéciles, les faibles, les gens trop normaux. Vous n'avez jamais su gérer l'exception, la rébellion, la singularité Dumbledore. Et elle le paye à prix coûtant. Et toi Rogue, est-ce que tu regrettes ? Ton mépris, c'est la seule chose que tu lui aies offert, elle te ressemblait tellement pourtant, attirée par les beaux yeux des Malfoy comme tu le fus autrefois ? Malfoy… Ignoble gamin trop sûr de lui, il t'as pris dans ses filets et comme les autres, tu as succombé. Mais ta perfection t'a entraînée plus loin. Il t'a nourri de magie noire, il t'a tué à petit feu, consciemment. Il t'a regardé crever et aujourd'hui il vient pleurer sur tes cendres.

_« P'tite conne tu rêvais de Byzance, et c'était la Pologne jusque dans tes silences. »_

Tu as cru qu'ils t'accepteraient ? Qu'il te suffirait de renier ton amour pour faire partie du clan ? Voldemort a bien dû rire le jour où tu t'es prosternée à ses pieds. Petite conne… La meilleure arme existante contre le Survivant livrée sur un plateau d'argent. Et ils pleurent tous. Tu aurais été le meilleur artisan de leur perte et ils te pleurent comme une amie.

_« On se connaissait pas aussi tu me pardonnes  
J'ai pas chialé quand t'as cassé ta pipe d'opium, _

_J'ai pensé à l'enfer d'un téléphone qui crie _

_Pour réveiller ta mère au milieu de la nuit _

_J'aurai voulu lui dire que c'était pas ta faute  
Qu'à pas vouloir vieillir, on meurt avant les autres. »_

Hermione… Je te revois, du haut de tes 13 ans, me libérer des Détraqueurs, m'offrir une nouvelle liberté ainsi qu'un regard émerveillé devant le bonheur d'Harry de retrouver une famille. Et puis tu as grandi, tu as perdu cette spontanéité, cette fraîcheur. Ils n'ont rien vu bien sûr… Tu as toujours su tellement bien les manipuler. Même moi… J'ai failli ne voir en toi que la dévouée petite amie de mon filleul. J'aurai pu y croire si je n'avais surpris ton regard lourd de haine posé sur moi, ce reproche muet que tu m'adressais régulièrement, ce sort que tu brûlais de me lancer. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que tu me reprochais… Petite conne, la pire des traîtres qu'il soit et pourtant Gryffondor jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Comment as-tu seulement pensé t'en sortir toute seule ? Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? Que je les laisse bercer dans leur douce illusion de l'amie qui s'était trompée de chemin ? Que je fasse de toi la pire des garces pour préserver tes décisions ? Ou que je te transforme en héroïne des temps modernes ? Si seulement tu avais pu prévoir leur comportement…

_« P'tite conne tu voulais pas mûrir, tu tombes avant l'automne juste avant de fleurir. »_

Tu avais seulement 17 ans et un plan presque parfait… Tu avais tout prévu, tout sauf l'effrayant pouvoir que tu renfermais et l'indestructible amour qui te liait à Harry. C'est pour cela n'est-ce pas que Voldemort ne s'est pas servi de toi ? Il a senti en toi ce que personne ne pouvait imaginer, cette surprenante magie qui a réussi à lui faire peur. Et il a chargé Malfoy du sale boulot… Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Mais il s'agissait de Malfoy, diablotin à la gueule d'ange, et tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de lui. Tu as brisé sans scrupule le cœur d'Harry et préservé jalousement celui du serpent.

_« Et t'aurais-je connu que ça n'eût rien changé  
Petite enfant perdue m'aurais-tu accepté  
Moi j'aime le soleil tout autant que la pluie  
Et quand je me réveille et que je suis en vie  
C'est tout ce qui m'importe bien plus que le bonheur  
Cette affaire de médiocre et qui use le cœur. »  
_

Foutus Gryffondor et leur satané courage ! Que n'es-tu venue demander de l'aide ? On t'aurait sûrement fait enfermer petite folle mais l'asile n'est-il pas préférable au cimetière ? Tu es persuadée n'avoir eu qu'un but, protéger Harry… Et bien c'est réussi ! Regarde où il en est. Ouvre les yeux, fais preuve d'honnêteté, c'est le moment ou jamais. Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre piège. Harry et sa sauvegarde ont vite été effacé devant les yeux envoûtants de Drago !

Je suis dur… Peut-être trop. Jusqu'au bout, tu me rendras fou. Après tout, tu n'as fait qu'agir là où les autres n'ont jamais que parlementé. Tu as tenté ce que Dumbledore, Minerva, Rémus et Rogue rêvent de faire en secret depuis des années sans jamais l'oser. Quelle ironie… Toi qui m'a toujours détesté de prendre des risques et d'en faire prendre à Harry ! Finalement tu l'as peut être aimé et tu as voulu lui éviter ce calvaire, ce combat à mort auquel il n'échappera plus. Tu as voulu duper Voldemort mais tu étais trop douée pour qu'il te fasse confiance… Tu as voulu qu'Harry te déteste pour que la haine conduise ses pas mais tu étais trop parfaite pour détruire cet amour qu'il te vouait…

_« P'tite conne c'est oublier que toi t'étais là pour personne, et qu' personne était là. »_

Personne n'a rien fait. Personne n'a rien vu. Personne n'a compris. Personne n'est coupable. C'est le destin, la fatalité… Misérables humains que nous sommes, nous n'avons pas su voir la chance que tu étais petite conne. Nous nous sommes réchauffés à ton soleil sans avoir conscience de ce que tu aurais pu nous apporter. Pleurez braves gens, lamentez-vous… Vous semblez être fatigué Albus, avez-vous enfin compris que notre seule raison d'espérer pour le futur vient de rejoindre les anges ? Regardez-nous, pauvres imbéciles, dire adieu à une excellente élève et à une bonne amie alors que c'est certainement la sorcière la plus puissante de notre génération qui vient de nous quitter. Personne n'était là et tu t'es enfuie…

_« Tu m'excuseras mignonne d'avoir pas pu pleurer  
En suivant les couronnes de tes amis branchés  
Parc' que ton dealer était peut-être là  
A respirer ces fleurs que tu n'aimerais pas  
A recompter ces roses qu'il a payé au prix  
De ta dernière dose et de ton dernier cri. »_

Malfoy pleure… Discrètement bien sûr. Vas-y, petit salop, admire ton œuvre. C'était avant qu'il fallait pleurer, lorsque tu lui offrais sa dose quotidienne, lorsque tu remplissais son corps de cette saleté avant de la sauter ! Désormais, il est trop tard… Le chagrin posthume est inutile. Le plus triste c'est qu'elle t'a aimé, pour de vrai, entière comme toujours. Tu tentes un geste vers Harry avant de te rétracter puis tu lances un regard vers Albus… Tu sembles perdu soudainement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cette sale gamine aura réussi jusqu'à sa sortie. Evidemment qu'elle t'a aimé, assez pour que tu te découvres un cœur. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait par ta faute et elle a remis son dernier souffle entre tes mains. Tu culpabilises n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir ce qui t'attend ? Elle va te manquer, horriblement, tu ne dormiras plus, tu reverras sans cesse son corps, tu entendras son rire, tu sentiras ses mains sur tes joues, tu comprendras ce que c'est d'être amoureux et d'avoir mal. Et puis un jour, épuisé, tu rejoindras Dumbledore et cette lumière que tu fuis pour te pardonner le meurtre de ton premier amour.

Félicitations jeune fille… Tu n'as pas su éviter ta mort mais tu nous offres un dernier cadeau. Empoisonné certes, mais utile. Malfoy fils sur un plateau, en voilà un atout pour finir ce que tu as commencé.

_« P'tite conne, aller repose toi, tout près de Morrison  
Et pas trop loin de moi… »_

Petite conne… Tu es morte trop tôt, trop vite, trop tout comme d'habitude. L'excès aura été ton seul défaut. Tu m'as toujours exaspéré, tu étais trop raisonnable, trop proche d'Harry, … Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Tu ne m'aimais pas non plus et pourtant c'est moi que tu as choisi… Un dernier sourire ironique en guise d'adieu… Petite conne…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, inspira profondément et rejoignit son filleul, abandonnant une lettre qui rejoignit le sol en tourbillonnant.

_Sirius…_

_Imbécile heureux qui n'a jamais pensé qu'à toi… Si tu te retrouves avec cette lettre entre les mains, c'est parce que je ne suis plus là. Et qu'il est tant de prouver que tu es plus que ce sale gosse immature qui m'exaspère._

_J'ai cru que je pouvais éviter à Harry de mourir. J'ai pensé que je serais capable d'approcher Voldemort et d'agir à la source. J'ai cru que s'il me détestait, tout serait plus facile. Apparemment, je me trompais._

_Débrouille-toi pour que je n'ai pas agi en vain. Fais de moi ce que tu veux : pasionaria, martyre ou salope, je m'en fous. Mais je veux qu'Harry soit prêt pour ce combat. Ne laisse pas le reste du monde obscurcir son jugement, montre lui ce que tu vois, ce que tu comprends lorsque les autres ne font que s'endormir sur de vieilles histoires. Dis-lui que je l'ai aimé et oublies le passage où il n'a plus été qu'un ami à protéger._

_Malfoy va rejoindre votre cause, cela prendra peut-être du temps mais il le fera. Si tu en as l'occasion, si c'est nécessaire, s'il te prenant l'envie de lui dire la vérité, dis-lui qu'il a été mon rayon de soleil dans cet enfer, que nous aurions pu nous aimer réellement et qu'il mérite tellement mieux que ce qu'il croit…_

_Sauve le monde Sirius puisque je n'ai pas su le faire._

_Hermione._

* * *

La chanson « Petite conne » est de Renaud et rien ne m'appartient. 


End file.
